


my baby and i we go slow

by graves



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, they make out in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graves/pseuds/graves
Summary: There are parts of Levi only he knows.  It’s selfish, greedy even, but he wants them all to himself, locked away in his heart.[Levi and Eren find some time in a closet after an expedition.]





	my baby and i we go slow

Eren catches Levi’s bottom lip between his teeth and bites down until he feels Levi writhe under his hands. He draws back to run his tongue over the grooves he left. It’s supple, so easy to mark, and it makes Eren’s fingers twitch, his skin tighten, just to think about. 

“I’ve missed you,” he says into the little space they leave each other. Levi runs his hands through Eren’s hair, drags them down to his neck and rubs into his shoulders. Their foreheads bump together and Levi’s head knocks backwards against the wall of the closet Eren had dragged him into--post de-briefing; Levi had just gotten back from an expedition without him. It was cliche, stupid, the irresponsibility of youth and love written all over the way Eren grabbed his cravat and pulled him abruptly inside the closet with a yelp but he didn’t care. Two weeks of quiet and cold nights in Levi’s bed alone, sleepless. Two weeks and no kisses and no word that Levi was alright. 

And this is what he likes the most, he thinks--Levi’s lips on his, his hands all over him, the press of his body, _he’s real, he’s real, he’s alive_ \--

“Did you think of me?”

He feels Levi’s smile on him, and it’s warm, like sunshine on their bare backs when they sneak away after training. Just getting to hold him and wrap his arms around him like this could be enough. All he wants is to hold him, forever if Levi would let him, and keep him safe close to his chest. 

Eren kisses right under his jaw, just above where his pulse beats through his skin. “Every moment,” he says. His breath spreads over Levi’s neck, and he wiggles around between him and the wall. If the rest of the corp found out that humanity’s strongest was ticklish not only would Levi never hear the end of it but neither would Eren for having let that secret slip. But he would never dream of telling a soul, not of things like this, small moments that are only his, only for Levi and him to keep. There are parts of Levi only he knows. It’s selfish, greedy even, but he wants them all to himself, locked away in his heart.

He wants Levi’s kisses, the press of his skin under his palms. The way it feels to have him buried inside, the way he says Eren’s name when he comes, when he’s smiling and warm with love and Eren’s astride his thighs. Wants sunrises and sunsets spent watching Levi while it’s just them alone, and he can shed his burdens on their bed. 

Right now they have this closet, they have their bodies pressed close enough not even a single ray of light could get through. Eren has Levi’s hand on the small of his back. He has Levi’s smile, Levi’s beating heart. 

“It was for you, baby.” 

Hearing that roll off Levi’s tongue so easy never fails to warm Eren’s body in the most pleasant of ways. “What was?”

“Everything. Everything I did. Coming back, especially.” 

“If you hadn’t I would’ve torn the walls down to look for you.”

It seems straight from a novel Armin would tell him about from his days spent in the library back in their town. But it doesn’t matter. Eren would say the cheesiest things, the absolute silliest things, if Levi would smile and call his name in that tender voice. 

Levi pulls him closer and brings one hand up to cup Eren’s cheek, lean him down. Levi’s tongue is as warm as the rest of him and he lets him run it over the roof of his mouth, curl around Eren’s as he fights the urge to just _take_ \--surge forward and swallow him whole. They kiss slow. It’s only a few moments before they should leave--after all, the day is only just starting and it’s nearly time for training. But they kiss slow, like they have all the time in the world, and Eren plans to go as fast as they want later. 

But for now, it’s slow and deep in this closet, where they make up for lost time. It will just have to be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://graves-n.tumblr.com) come and ask me about commissions!


End file.
